


Cruise Chase

by Flower_Fawn



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-18 21:35:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4721273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flower_Fawn/pseuds/Flower_Fawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max needs a vacation and Chloe with her girlfriend Rachel take her with them on a cruise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Set Sail

**Author's Note:**

> New fanfiction, has chapters, I hope you enjoy.  
> This will be Max's POV and it wont change

"Come on! We are going to be late" yelled out Chloe from a distance with her girlfriend right next to her lifying up her shades.

I wanted to capture this moment, Its been a hella crazy year at Blackwell, and we all needed a vacation. So Rachel booked a cruise trip. She invited me along after she landed a deal with a modeling company. Whats even better is that Mr. Jeffershit is taking his next favorite thing a selfie I mean mugshot. He kidnapped Rachel so now hes rotting in a rotting with a brand new CELLfie. 

I snapped the photo, grinning I take the polaroid from my face and snatch the picture that was slowly printed out. Looking at it, the wave's crests sparkled against the sunshine creating several glimmers of light. I wave the picture and put it in my bag. 

"Coming!" I say darting towards Chloe and Rachel. Chloe bursted out laughing "She..She said come!!" Chloe slapped her knee and choked out another round of laughter. When I arrived to her position, I punched her playfully in the arm.  
"Really?! what are you? 12?" I say laughing.

"Come on children" yelled out Rachel waving her hand at us. "Race you to the rooms" Chloe yells out before darting off with her bags. "WHAT ? NO FAIR!" I yell out running up to the yacht, cruise ship..whatever, Its name is "Avedon"  
I ran up trying to run with a duffle bag is ridiculous and looks ridiculous. I manage to dodge every tourist but made a terrible first impression, but I wasn't about to lose to Chloe.

I ran across the deck and nearly tripped over a wet floor sign. Almost tripped over a baby but, thats not the point. I finally reached the stairs panting, Now sweating I manage to take slow steps upstairs and panting I walk down the hall , I reach Chloe and Rachel's room. Chloe is fucking sitting there with a big ass grin. "Not fair" I say annoyed crossing my arms. 

All the sudden a hand is on my shoulder, a gentle carress. "Its Okay, Max, Chloe is not getting any weed for a week, she will pay for it" said Rachel winking. Chloe crossed her arms and huffed. Rachel squeezed past me and walked over slowly sitting in Chloe's lap "Its okay babe, I'll distract you" She said as she bit Chloe's lip placing her hands on the bluenette's shoulders.. "Okay, wowzers, I'm going to my room" I say waving my hand at the gays,walking into my room. My jaw dropped half way to China. 

 

This room was big and cozy, with a TV and a queen sized bed. It also had several photographs of the sea frames on the wall. My jaw still foregetting gravity, I close the door behind me and set the dufflebag on the ground. The boat's rocking was putting me to sleep while I could hear Chloe retching in the room over, but. Thats none of my business. I didn't get much sleep last night due to the excitement. I felt like the waves were crading me and I managed to doze off till the night sky appeared.

Waking up I felt like I was in a new century, I could tell the boat's engines had stopped, I slowly got out of bed trying to keep quiet and avoid waking other passengers up. Slowly opening my door it left a loud ass crack that made me flinch closing one eye. I didn't even bother to close it again. I walked out on my tip toes only to her the floor sing the songs of it's people, which invoved creaking. "what the fuck"I manage to whisper out in a irritated voice. I quietly scurried to the stairs and walked down them slowly, I exhaled in relief of the quiet game.

Walking on the deck, was somewhat relaxing. The newly waxed floors were complimented and ravaged by the moonlight. The breeze was cool making a slight teeth chatter come from me.I leaned over the side resting my elbows. Watching the waves battle in such a beautiful way but..I know it wont turn out too well. I breathed out until a voice scared the shit out of me "Oh you're up" Stammering back, My eyes met Rachel's. "Sorry did I wake you?" I asked wearing a worried face rubbing the back of my neck.

"I wish but no, Chloe snores" Rachel said laughing and placing her elbows on the side rail of the deck mimicing my previous pose. "Thank you for being there for Chloe" said Rachel not making eye contact with me. I look over then at the horizon that was lightened with stars. "No problem, I'm just glad that me and her are still friends and that you're okay" I say putting a hand on Rachel's back. " To be honest when you were gone, she would always say I wish Max was here." I laugh at the thought.

"You" Rachel's breath hitched "You never did ask me what it was like to be in the Dark Room" Rachel said turning to me leaving one elbow resting on the side. I frowned "I didn't want to bring up shitty memories" Rachel nodded and laughed looking at the waxed deck."Thank you" Rachel yawned out "well I'm going to get to bed before Chloe freaks out that I'm missing again" She smiles before walking off.  
I felt strange that Rachel was back. Not to mention that I had to throw away my chances with Chloe because Chloe did love her or..does. The kiss was.. more of a dare from Chloe's challenging nature. 

I yawn rubbing my eyes, I felt like a baby in a craddle. Slowly putting me to sleep and the moon and the stars were the charms over me, walking back..I forgot about the creeks and cracks that the floor sung to me from my previous adventure to the deck. I fly past impaiently and when I reach my room my cringe was plastered to my face. I quickly shut the door and lean on it running my back down the door till im sitting on the floor.

"I should probably get back to bed" I say putting my hand on my knee pushing myself up, walking over I lean over unzipping my bag, grabbing my favorite pjs. The duck covered shirt and shorts. Dropping my dirty clothes onto the floor I lazily kick them to the side. I slip into my Pjs and smooth out the ruffles so I don't wake up with flesh runes. I spot a smallish black box on a nightstand to the corner of the bed. Curiously I walk towards it and let my fingertips lift up the top. I see a small squared shiny plastic with a colored ring protected by clear plastic. I throw it against the wall "Gross!" was the only thing I could mutter out after realizing it was a scented condom.

Brushing my hands against my clothes in disgust I shiver at the thought of it being filled with baby gravy. After shaking off the thought I flop onto my bed face first. The pillow caught my facial features and I quickly drifted off to sleep letting the swaying carry me off to my dream world.

My dreamworld was shattered by a violent loud knocking on my door, Slowly I lift up my sleep heavy body and move towards the door rubbing my eyes. I turned the door knob and open the door to Chloe jumping up and down. Rachel stood there with a face of I'm so done with her shit help please. "MAXIPAD, BACON" the bluenette said still bouncing. My eyes opened wide at the now noticed aroma. "OKAY LET ME GET DRESSED" I say cheerfully and a bit too loud, closing the door. I practically rip my clothes off and put on the clothes folded in my dufflebag, a tight croptop with a black deer on the front and white shorts.. with cute black vans. 

Chloe picked out these clothes to give me a bit of more modern style but I must say I look pretty fucking hot. I strut to the door opening it. My hair has grown a bit longer so before leaving for the café I run my fingers through my brown locks wrapping a hair tie in it, leaving a cute tiny pony tail with a bit of bangs covering my forehead. Rachel and Chloe's mouth drop at the sight of me "You look hella cute" says Chloe smiling and Rachel immediately nods in agreement.

"Race ya!" I say closing my door so fast, I probably broke a record. I hear Chloe running after me so I speed up my sprinting luckily there are no tourists in my way. Instead of avoid any physical contact, I manage to impale someonw with my body.

"oof" I say as I hit the other person who was now on the ground. "What the fu- Max?" The other person said questioning. I open my eyes to see someone fimiliar. "Taylor?" I saw holding myself up by one hand "Oh my god I'm so sorry" I pleaded out getting up. I extended my arm and Taylor grabbed on as I hekped her up. "You always know how to make a good first impression" she said laughing. I smiled rubbing the back of my neck. "What are you doing here" A question that I forced past my lips.

"I'm here with Courtney and Victoria!" She said in a cheerful tone. The color in my face bleed into white. "V-Victoria?" I stammered out with a whispery tone as I gulped down my anxiety. "Yeah! I'll call her down! Taylor cupped her mouth "Hey Vi-" is all Taylor managed to say before I put my hand over her mouth shaking my head. "You know damn well she doesn't like me" I say slowly removing my hands from her mouth. Taylor laughed out "You really are oblivious" She says with a side smirk. Turning my head with a questioning facial expression "Girl, she is obsessed with you, all you ever hear is Max this and Max that, trust me" She says smiling and moving a hand to my shoulder.

I blushed at the words that left Taylor's mouth. "Taylor, what was th-" Courtney's voice aired out until she saw me. A smile grew on her face before she ran up to hug me and moved back " you look fantastic, Max! " she says moving her eyes up and down my figure. It felt nice to reunite with them. " Max, literally ran into me" said Taylor with a grin looking at Courtney. "Don't get Victoria" I pleaded to Courtney. She nodded. "So I'm guessing you're heading to the mess hall?" asked Courtney making eye contact with me. It was then I realized I went the wrong way. 

I cursed under my breath at the fact that Chloe and Rachel are probably there already stealing the bacon. I nodded. "Come with us that's where we are going anyway. I shook my head with a smile "I'll catch up in a minute" They nodded and walked past me. Exhaling feeling at peace finally I walk to the front of the boat, where I previously was with Rachel. The morning was beautiful. The waves were small but glimmering. The breeze was cool and soft against my features. Seagulls flew high above me, riding the waves of wind watching them wobble. Even better the dolphins were out and gosh they looked so cute and Majestic. "I wish I had my polaroid" I said realizing I left it in the room.

 

I felt nothing but peace and zen until "Max?"

A voice aired from the back leaving a shocked expression on my face, I turned around slowly, only to see... Victoria. She stood tall before me with her hand on her hip and shades masking her piercing green eyes. "Oh god" was all that left my lips.


	2. Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max spends a little girl time with Victoria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may or not be late but

"V-Victoria w-what are you doing here?"I ask nevously adding little chuckles at the end of my words.

Victoria flipped up her shades pulling back her hair and gave me one of those annoyed looks. I felt my body tremble from the nervousness. Now placing her hand on her hip Victoria walked up to me giving long strides. Yup right now would be a great time for me to walk the plank. Seeing how that wasn't going to happen I looked around for a escape. There was a opening that I could slip through and make a great escape but when I turned back to look at Victoria, she was in fact, right in front of me.

Victoria never knew this but she saved me from Mr.Jefferson, He was in the middle of burying me alive. My body didn't want to cooperate. I was just so tired. Seeing Chloe die took a lot out of me. I felt dead myself so I let my grave be forcefully dug. Until a loud twang had filled the air. Victoria came in and hit Mr.Jefferson with a shovel, the impact proceeded to knock him out. Victoria then dropped the shovel and dropped to her knees next to my buried and drugged figure. I remember the tears that left her eyes as she dug me up. My dirtied body was held against her. Later on I used the picture with warren to go back in time and It turns out, It wasn't Rachel who was dead, It was another girl, Rachel was saved from the Dark room later on that night.

I still stared at Victoria like we haven't had a moment at all. She doesn't know, or atleast in this timeline. Shaking off these memories I look at Victoria who was still waiting, now tapping her foot impaiently. "I'm sorry, Victoria" I said seeing if that was what she wanted.

"Max, you never texted me" Victoria said now putting her other hand on her hip. I looked at her in disbelief. Is that really what she was upset about? then yet again it was silent. It was getting awkward before the sound of my stomach growling was loud enough to be heard past the waves. I blushed at the noise. Victoria just looked at me studying my outfit. A small hint of blush covered her cheeks "come on, lets go eat" She said swishing her hips as she walked away. I managed to start breathing again before I followed her.

It was a quiet walk, all you could really hear with the distant chatter from the café and Victoria's footsteps, Victoria was wearing a mint green tanktop with jean shorts. Casual wasn't really her style, only regarding what her casual is, involving cashmeres and skirts. Anyways, she looked cute. After zoning out for so long we reached the café. Victoria looked around for her friends and so did I. "Max over here!" Said a voice yelled out from a short distance. I looked over to meet Chloe's smiling eyes, with Rachel pinching her temple. I run over to them. "We already ordered your favorite, Max." Said Rachel removing her fingertips from her forehead. 

I nearly drooled at what was before me, French toast and BAEcon. I sit at the table with Chloe and Rachel who apparently got the same thing. "Sorry I'm late guys, I got lost and...Victoria helped me find my way back" I said rubbing my arm. Chloe nearly choked on a slice of bacon.  
"Something catch your tongue, punk?" asked a voice coming directly behind me. I turn slowly to see, Victoria. Now I'm choking on bacon. "Hey, Victoria" said Rachel trying to not die from this moment thats happening.

"Hey" Said Victoria moving from behind me to sit in the chair right next to me. Now it was really awkward, because now Victoria and Chloe were staring eachother down. You could almost feel the anger. Me and Rachel stared at eachother and rolled our eyes smiling. All of the Sudden Chloe turned pale and ran out the room. "Chl-" Rachel held her hand out que distant retching. Sea sickness is a bitch. "If you'll excuse me, Max we are going scuba diving in a hour eat up okay?" said Rachel before departing to support Chloe. I nodded and now it was me and Victoria. alone. just the two of us. together. I didn't feel hungry anymore, so I pushed the plate away.

I looked over slowly to see Victoria scrolling through her phone, hearing her nails tap the screen periodically. I looked away and rested my cheek on my knuckles. You could see thr seagulls out the window ride the wind gusts. It was mezmerizing. Savouring the natural beauty didn't last long because I was interrupted by a tap on the shoulder. I turned to see a guy who looked about my age.  
"Yo you got a number" He asked with a fuckboy voice. Victoria scoffed and scrolled faster not looking at me or the guy "Not for you" she says in a irritated tone but giggles. Evidently the guy didn't care because he kept persuing unreachable goal. " Meet me at my room tonight? Netflix and Chill" He said biting his lip. I vomit in my mouth a little. Netflix and Chill is how you end up with Chilldren.

Victoria's breath hitchs and I see her turn a few shades of red before she slams her hands on the table rocketing from her seat to only turn at the fuckboy who is about to get fucked up. "Listen here" Victoria is pressing her finger to the guy's chest, burning holes in his head with her blazing gaze. "She obviously isn't interested in you so, Go fuck your selfie" I'm sure thats Victoria's catch phrase. The fuckboy raises a hand as if to hit Victoria, So I got my ass in gear and stood in between them. He went to slap me before I grabbed his wrist squeezing hard. "Bitchboy. Do. not. ever. raise. a. hand. against. her." I state slowly and clearly, he tries to pull away so I squeeze harder till he yelps in pain.

Letting him go, he nearly drops to the floor, rubbing his wrist he walks away and I exhale in relief that the moment is finally over. I hear a gasp behind me and turn to be only inches apart from Victoria, her mouth was gaping like a fish and her eyes were wide. I blush at her gazing upon me till I nod and turn away to head for the exit. I've never been that pissed before in my life. I felt enraged but it felt like the right time to be.

Walking down the stairs, I feel like I'm being watched. In reaction I turn around to see Victoria who had her hand out as if she was about to tap my shoulder and quickly returned the hand by her side. " I-" she falters with her voice "Thanks, Lamefield" She says crossing her arms and putting up her nose looking to the left. "No problem" I say before I started down the stairs again, heading back to the rooms.

Walking back to my room, I hear the usual creaks and cracks and I hear mumbling or something walking past Chloe and Rachel's room, curious I back up and press my ear to the door.

Oh my god. All I heard was moaning and the language of tongues. Blush swarms my face as I quickly head to my room and slam the door. I moved around the room like nothing happened. I peeled off my clothes and proceeded sliding my scuba suit on. I heard a heavy knock on the door and I felt my face light up with red thinking it was Rachel or Chloe. Opening the door it was only Victoria holding a bag.She gulps looking down my figure and her eyes halt at my chest. I look down and realize that I didn't zip up my scuba suit all the way and my under boob was exposed "I-I" before I could reach up to fix it, Victoria was already zipping it up.

After that moment was over, she cleared her throat and handed me the bag, It was my french toast and bacon all wrapped up to go "you left this" she says crossing her arms "Th-" Before I could thank her she was already departing. I sighed closing my door putting my food in a mini fridge. How did she know my room number? Did she hear Rachel and Chloe?

Soon after these questions crossed my mind I realized I was late and ran out my door onto the deck disregarding the wet floor sign, next thing that happens, happened so fast my mind barely comprehended it, My world was flipped upside down and then black.

I woke up in a bedroom, Looking at the ceiling, I thought I just fell asleep and it was a dream. The throbbing headache proved it was reality. Sitting up my back cracked and a warm wet clothe was placed on my head. Looking around I soon realize this wasn't my room, I see the closet door was open and I saw cashmeres. I knew then exactly where I was. Soon after that the door opened and it was Victoria. She was already looking at me, and not breaking eye contact she walked in shutting the door behind her. "Hey" She says plainly sitting next to me on the bed."Hey" I say dryly. 

A sense of worry flashs across my face realizing I missed my scuba diving appointment. I go to stand up and Victoria pushes me back onto the bed "No. Rachel and Chloe are still going but you need to relax" Victoria snarls furrowing her brows. A sudden sadness dawns on me. "I always let Chloe and Rachel down. They...They don't need me... all I do is make problems.. Maybe it would be better if I dis-" My babbling was silenced by a sharp pain going across my cheek. Shocked by the impact, I look back at Victoria slowly.

Victoria's eyes brimmed with tears, I was stunned by her overwelming output of emotion. "Shut up..just shut up.." He voice was shakey. "Vic.. I" I stopped as I heard Victoria start to sob. " You dont fucking understand... you saved my life... if you didn't say anything, I-I wouldn't be here...You saved Rachel and saved Chloe from giving up and.. You saved Kate from suicide...Dont ever fucking say you should disappear." Victoria had tears streaming down her face and my mouth moved but made no words. She covered her face muffling her sobs. I was still shocked but shaking it off I lundged foward hugging her tight.

" I'm sorry " I said squeezing my arms around Victoria. I forgot how terrified Rachel must have been. Being in a room photographed by a murderer and being drugged up. How sad Chloe must've been without Rachel or me included by her side. Including the loss of william. Kate was being bullied, what if I wasn't there to help her. Then Victoria.. the girl who gave her all to make her parents and peers proud. Almost being the next Rachel Amber. I forgot that I wasn't the only one suffering. Everyone at Blackwell was fighting a battle of their own with or without me knowing.. but what was even more scary would be the timeline without my rewind coming into play. 

I snapped out of my train of thought when Victoria wrapped her arms around me. Putting her head in my chest. She listened to my heartbeat's pitter patter, and soon enough her sobbing resided, but the question remained.. what if?

I let Victoria cling to me although it hurt a bit, because it felt as if she was crushing me, but I didn't mind. If this made her feel better, than why not. I looked at her and she looked back quickly sitting up and clearing her throat. I turn my head to look at the clock and I feel a pair of lips on my cheek and sweet jesus, my cheeks were flaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy~


	3. Nyctophobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max's mind is still in ruins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early update~

Eventually after that smack that sent my face ablaze and a soft embrace that sent chills down my body, Victoria broke the moment with a hand to touch my impacted cheek. She looked at me with her bloodshot eyes. Being under her gaze gave me strange feelings. Her distance slowly lessened as she leaned towards me, I felt my eyelids grow heavy right before..."HEY VICTORIA IS M-" Courtney said as she swung the door open with Taylor close by. Victoria looked like she could just die. "um.. whats going on here?" asked Taylor with a side smirk.

Victoria stumbled off the bed and shot up to her feet, and crossed her arms turning to Courtney and Taylor "Max asked if... she had something in her eye" said Victoria furrowing her brows. Sighing I pulled the blankets off of me and swung my legs over the bed. Victoria looked like she was going to turn Taylor 50 shades of blue so I decided to take my leave. "My eye feels better now, Thanks Vic." I say walking past the bickering trio.

I heard footsteps follow me but then they stopped following a sigh. I didn't turn, My head was hurting too much to continue sitting in a room of girls arguing. As I made my way to the back of the boat. Where I was supposed to go scuba diving off of. As I made my way to the back railing, I felt the head ache had gone away. I leaned over the railing to see Chloe and Rachel in the water swimming with eachother "Come on in Max!" Rachel gestured her hands telling me to go swimming.

Why the hell not. I jumped in giggling and when i went to swim to the surface. I was going down, I tried to scream but only bubbles came out.I felt a sharp pain in my neck and then my vision became dark. I woke up in a bright white room but when I looked around, all I saw was Mark Jefferson. His eyes hidden by the reflection of the lights.  
"Ah Max, I see you've joined your friends" Mark states in a deep disfigured voice. "what?.." I say worried I turn around and what I saw made me stumble to my feet. Chloe, Rachel,Kate,Nathan,even Victoria were in a pile.. dead. I gag at the sight and I nearly choke on tears. Stammering back, I ran past Mark into a dark hall way. He laughed as I ran. As the light from the Dark Room left my eyes with distance.

I walked slowly, all I could hear was my footsteps and all of the sudden I heard Chloe's voice "You left me" it hissed through the darkness. "No, I..I came back" I plead out. "You didn't warn me" Victoria's voice broke into the silence. " y-yes I did, I just saw you!" My walking became faster. "You weren't there for me" Kate's voice echoed. I shook my head into a jog. "you saved everyone but me" Nathan's voice echoed directly after Kate's. I start to sprint through the darkness, it sent chills down my body. Cold ad death to be more exact. "I found you" Rachel's voice rose among the other's, then I faltered as a Camera flash blinded me. 

"MAX WAKE UP" was all I heard before opening my eyes to Victoria, Taylor, and Courtney. Victoria was face to face with me, Taylor was pacing with Courtney covering her mouth staring at me. I suddenly realized I was knocked out. I was back on the boat and everything was okay. No Mark Jefferson and no dead bodies. I still felt scared. After the experience in the dark room, I had developed a fear of darkness, not seeing or knowing what could happen, even with my rewind was terrifying. Tears brimmed in my eyes "T-T-Tori" Tears ran down my face and I lurched foward wrapping my arms around Victoria's neck.

Her body tensed and as I sobbed she relaxed herself pulling me close. "What the fuck happened" yelled out Chloe running towards me and the selfie trio. "Calm dow , Max slipped on the same wet floor sign" Said Courtney standing infront of us. "I'll take care of her" Victoria snapped out. Rachel grabbed Chloe's arm "Babe, she will be okay. Victoria is taking care of her" Rachel snapped at Chloe. "I trust Victoria, guys" I say before anyone else could speak. Chloe walked away fusturated and Rachel followed. Victoria looked at Courtney and Taylor gesturing for them to leave. I felt bad for making Chloe upset but she needs a break, but I'm happy that shes okay, considering in my unconcious nightmare she was in the same status as most of my favorite characters in books, dead. Victoria then placed her arm under my legs and put her hand on my back picking me up bridal style. I nuzzled into her. I was so scared that she was hurt, feeling her warmth made my heart flutter. She carried me to my room, setting me down she opened my door and I walked in rubbing my arms. Walking in I sat on my bed. Shutting and locking the door Victoria followed and sat on the bed next to me. Victoria could tell something was on my mind but she didn't ask. "Tori, c-can you hold me? I asked feeling nervous of her reaction. I heard her breath hitch. Then suddenly she pushed me onto my back and she crawled on top of me straddling my waist. This isn't the type of holding I was talking about but I'm not complaining. She unzipped my skuba suit to reveal a decent amount of skin. She leaned down and laid on me, she shivered at the touch. I realized she wasn't doing the..."do" with me, my body was cold. I felt my abdomen warm up. I needed to know this wasn't a fucked up dream. So I moved from under her and sit up. "Tori, my chest is cold" I say pretty fucking fast. Next thing I know her breasts are on my back and her hand roamed up my waist and into my suit cupping my breasts. I forced a small gasp through my lips and Victoria kissed my neck feverishly. I felt my horomones build up. "wait" I said grabbing her wrists "not yet" I say stopping this moment before it progresses. Victoria pulled her hands away with a heavy sigh. I missed her fingertips on my body and her warmth but it just wasn't the right moment for this. I turn to her, and she had tears fill her eyes. I like her a lot, I'm not rejecting her, but this wasn't the time or place for this. I grab her chin to face me and I lundge my lips into her's. Pulling away she gasped and pulled me by the collar of my suit and kissed me again. I opened my mouth to give her tongue enterance and it was hot. Our tongues slid across eachother and god did I want or even better sense, I needed more. I broke away leaving our lips wet and swollen and at some point I wrapped my legs around her waist.

"I-I'm sorry" I say clearing my throat and rubbing the back of my neck then I climbed off of her. "Don't be, that was...not bad, Lamefield, you should hit your head more often" Victoria says with a smile. I couldn't help but laugh. "We should go check on Chloe" I say walking towards the door until Victoria's hand wrapped around my wrist and pulled me into her. She wrapped a arm around my waist, and tipped my chin up. "Remember Loser" Victoria says in a possessive tone before biting my neck. I gasp out in pain and...arousal? After she removes her teeth from my neck, I can immediately feel the hickey forming. She zipped up the suit fast. "you're mine now" Victoria says with a darkened tone.

"Lets go" Victoria says moving quickly letting her hips sway giving me a good look at her ass before she departs from my room. Goddamn that woman gets me going. I clear my throat and walk out of the room closing the door behind me. I see Victoria talking to Rachel and Chloe. I don't intervene but Victoria is motioning her hands in explanation and Chloe is crossing her arms and looking down while nodding. It looks like its going well and all of them turn their gazes to me and I drop my jaw and look around befor I start for them. shit. what the hell did I do?  
"Max" Victoria says as I reach the destination "I uh" Victoria chokes on her words. "What Victoria is trying to say is, Will you attend the dance with her tonight" Rachel interupts.

Victoria turns to me, staring at me and Chloe has a shit eatting grin, then theres Rachel that has a blank expression. I felt a overwhelming happy feeling overcome me and I jump to Victoria wrapping my arms around her. "Of course I will" I say to Victoria who has a smile creep up on her face. "Okay lets go swimming!" said Chloe before she ran to the ladder completely ignoring it before jumping off into the clear water. I laugh and follow her "Kowabunga" I yell tucking my legs into my chest as I land into the water. Rachel and Victoria have yet to join us. 

Rachel jumps in eventually but Victoria was yet to do so. "oh look Max is drowning, I'll give her mouth to mouth" yells Chloe. Rachel pushes her shoulder playfully until a loud voice breaks through the laughter. "ThE FUCK YOU WILL" I hear thumping and then a splash. Looks like Victoria finally joined in the party, she latched onto me while staring holes into Chloe's eyes. I dive in to look under the water. I dive deep enough to get a glance at the colorful fishes and dolphins creating bubble rings. Dolphins always looked so happy and free. The sunlight refraction grazed their backs and the fishes' scales shined. The coral was all different kinds of colors. It was quite beautiful.

That moment was cut off by the lack of oxygen so I swam back up and panted. "Max" Victoria yelled out swimming to me "I'm okay, Tori but its very beautiful." I state as Chloe and Rachel swim next to me. "We all go under. 1...2...3" I say before going under again. We all swam next to eachother. I look at Rachel and Chloe and they are collecting shark teeth in the sand to make a necklace because Chloe thinks it would be badass, so naturally since Rachel is nearly the same person as her girlfriend she would think its badass too.

I smile and look at Victoria who is smiling at me but her eyes grow wide and her jaw dropped. Nervously I turned to see a bottlenose dolphin looking at me, right in my face. I would be lying if I said I wasn't scared.I slowly reach out and it looks at me a little longer before it puts its nose in my palm. Victoria swims closer to me and pets the dolphin below it's eye. It wasn't too long before another one swam over both of them began swimming around us and Victoria pulled me close and kissed me. It was like a scene in a movie. When we broke apart we waved to the dolphins before going back up for air. Rachel and Chloe beat us to it. They had handfuls of shark teeth.

Me and Victoria looked at eachother before smiling and rolling our eyes. We swam to the boat and climbed onto the deck. While helping Rachel and Chloe up. The sun was setting and the seagulls flew high above. I stand next to Victoria. She isn't looking at me. I nudged her hand with mine and her eyes widen before blush does and then she intertwines her fingers with mine squeezing three times. Which anyone who knows meant I love you. I blush and squeeze four times back in response and a huge smile grows upon our faces.

All thats left now is the dance.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll update every 2 days. If you have any suggestions pls tell me!


End file.
